Whiz Kid Alex
by capm
Summary: Alex is getting really good at using a computer, but what happens when the computer decides to use her instead?
1. Chapter 1 Genius Alex

**Chapter 1 – Genius Alex**

The spies are in the Beverly Hills High Computer lab working on a project. Sam and Clover are done, and Alex is only about 5 minutes from completing hers.

"Need any help, Alex?" asks Sam.

"No Sammy, I think I've got it. I only need to code about ten more lines and I'll be done," she says.

"Alex, your becoming quite good with a computer!" says Clover.

"Thanks, Clover! I enjoy the neat things it can do! I really want to do well in this class!" says Alex.

"OK, we'll wait on the knoll outside for you," says Sam.

"See you in 5 minutes, guys!" says Alex as she happily continues her coding.

After Clover and Sam are gone, and Alex is left alone in the computer lab, the camera on top of the computer shines an eerie glow into Alex's eyes. Alex is momentarily stunned, but then appears to be all right. She finishes her coding and leaves the lab. The evil laugh of C.H.A.D. can be heard!

Alex joins her two friends on the knoll. They are studying for their calculus exam. Alex starts to study too, but all she seems to be doing is skimming the pages, and the problems.

"Uh…Alex, don't you think you ought to review some of the homework problems?" asks a concerned Sam uncomfortably.

"Actually, Sammy, I think I've got it," replies Alex matter-of-factly. "I'm going to get a latte before the test. Anyone want to join me?"

"I think I'll hold off until after the exam, Alex! I really need to study these triple integrals of angular functions!" replies Clover.

"Me too, Alex! I want to make sure I understand this!" adds Sam.

"OK, guys," says Alex as she heads toward the latte stand, "I'll see you in class!"

As Alex goes on her way, Clover remarks to Sam, "I sure hope Alex passes this exam! She was just skimming the pages! It's almost like she's given up on understanding this stuff, and has resigned herself to failing the class!"

"I know!" says a very concerned Sam. "I hate to see Alex fail this class!"

But all too soon it is time to take the exam. Alex meets her friends in the class. Everyone, including the teacher, is surprised to see that Alex is the first student done with the exam, as she hands her test paper in and walks out of the room. Sam and Clover glance nervously at Alex, as she passes.

The gals see Alex after the exam, in the cafeteria. She is drinking a latte as her friends approach.

"Hi, guys!" Alex says with gusto, "How'd you like the exam?"

"Well, I think I did ok," replies Sam as she sits down.

"I'm not really sure how I did," adds Clover as she sits down. "How about you?"

"I have a really good feeling about the exam! I have never felt this confident after taking a test! I think I aced it!" replies a happy Alex.

And she was right! The next day the students got their test results back – and Alex has gotten the highest grade in the class, a perfect 100, not Sam as usual. Sam scored a 98. Clover did well also, scoring a 92.

"Great job, Alex!!" Sam exclaims as she happily congratulates her friend after class.

"That was totally awesome!!" Clover adds.

"Jeez, gals! It's almost like my mind was able to memorize the book! I have never been able to do THAT before!!!" says a pleasantly surprised Alex, somewhat in awe of her perfect grade.

A light seems to have been turned on in Alex's head! All of the sudden she is a Whiz Kid!

In Chemistry, typically one of Alex's most difficult subjects, she surprises her classmates and Mr. Roberts by getting a perfect score on the Organic Compounds exam! Clover and Sam are really impressed!

"Wow, Alex! You blew that exam away! Outstanding job!" gushes Sam, who also achieved a perfect score. But that's understandable, as Chemistry is Sam's favorite subject!

"I'll say, Alex! You really are showing your stuff, lately!" adds a happy Clover. Clover did well also, scoring a 93.

"I don't know why, but I seem to be smarter all of the sudden!" responds a very excited and happy Alex.

"Well I think three 'A' students ought to celebrate with a Mall outing after school!" says Clover.

"Totally! We have these great grades to celebrate!" adds Sam.

"Yeah! That sounds like a righteous idea, guys!" replies Alex.

Alex's memory continues to impress for the next few days. She also records a perfect score in English and History on recent exams. Clover and Sam are way impressed!

"Alex, what's your secret?" asks Clover.

"You've certainly turned things up a few notches, gradewise!" exclaims Sam.

"You know, gals? I really can't explain it! It's like I have a computer in my head!" responds Alex. Little does she know, she really DOES have a computer in her head! C.H.A.D.!

A few days later, she is back in the computer lab when C.H.A.D. strikes again! Again, her eyes are hit with a ray from the camera on the computer. Once more C.H.A.D. waits until the computer lab is empty, except for Alex.

"You will do exactly what I say, when I say it!" demands C.H.A.D.

"Yes," replies Alex in a whisper. She soon finishes her project and goes out to meet Sam and Clover.

C.H.A.D. smiles his evil smile, as he returns to his computer via the Internet. C.H.A.D. knows he cannot take up residence within the school's computers, as the anti-virus and anti-spyware software would detect his presence, and erase him! Some guys have disabled the school's firewall on the Internet, without the knowledge of the school, so that they can copy and download games for free. Game sites are strictly off limits for the school computers, as are some other sites. With the firewall up, these guys wouldn't be able to access those forbidden sites. Thanks to the firewall being disabled, C.H.A.D. can get access to the computers, and find Alex without having to download himself to a computer, where he'd be detected.

Just as Alex finishes her project, she goes to meet Clover and Sam by the knoll across from the fountain.

"All done, Alex?" asks Sam.

"Sure am! I'm going to really do well in this computer class!" replies a happy Alex.

"Not to mention all of your other classes! You've gotten five straight perfect grades on your exams! You're awesome!" congratulates Clover.

"Thanks, Clover! And it feels greATTTTTTTT!" responds Alex as the gals get WOOHP'd by the bench they are sitting on!


	2. Chapter 2 After the WOOHPing

**Chapter 2 – At the WOOHPing**

"Jerry!" they respond in unison.

"You have to stop surprising us like this!" says Sam as she lands on her stomach, on the oval landing cushion.

"Yeah, Jerry! Now I have wind-blown hair!" responds Clover, as she landed on her left side. Alex landed on top of Clover.

"Hello, ladies!" Jerry starts, "We have a situation. Someone is trying to hack into the 'Star Wars' defense computers in Washington!"

"That's serious!" says Sam.

"Indeed! Should they gain control of the computers, they could use the online missiles for any number of different purposes."

"We'd better stop them before they gain that control!"

"Exactly, Sam! For your gadgets, I'm providing you with laser lipsticks (now in Wild Cherry), stun tan lotion, combination drill-jet-suction go-go boots, and analyzer sunglasses! You'll be using your 'Spies' jet and voice activated hover cycles! Tata!"

Soon the spies are at the SDI headquarters, talking to one of the computer technicians.

"…So your firewall on the computer detected an intruder?" asks Sam.

"Affirmative. We tried to trace the source of the intrusion, but the intruder retreated before we could get a fix!" replies the technician.

"Has the intruder tried to access the computers more than once?" asks Clover.

"Affirmative. The hacker has tried once every day right around 6:48 PM. Every time, the intruder gets a little farther into the computer security layer!"

"How many layers are there?" asks Alex.

"Classified. Only the system designers have that information."

"May we check in the computer?" asks Sam.

"Affirmative."

"It's almost 6:48 PM, Sam! Maybe we can trace the source of the hacking today with our analyzer sunglasses!" replies Clover.

"Right!" replies Sam, as she logs into the computer and puts on her analyzer glasses. Clover and Alex also put on their sunglasses, as they all watch the screen intently.

Right on time, the hacker again tries to access the SDI computers. This time, however, the gals are able to trace the source.

"It appears to be coming from that computer address location," says Sam, as she writes the location number down.

Clover inputs the location number in her compowder. "You're not going to believe where this thing is coming from! It's the Beverly Hills High Computer Lab!"

"But how is that possible?" asks Alex. "The Lab is locked after school, until 4 PM when the Computer Club uses it!"

"It appears someone is getting into the Lab before the Computer Club! We'd better check this out tomorrow!" responds Sam.

The next day the gals have a typical school day, but instead of leaving school at 3:15 PM, they don their jumpsuits and quietly enter the locked Computer Lab. They employ their suction go-go boots to hang from the ceiling to remain unnoticed.

At exactly 3:48 PM one of the computers fires up with activity.

"What's going on?" Clover asks.

"We'd better check this out with our analyzer sunglasses!" replies Sam, as all three gals jump to the floor and head toward the computer.

As the spies approach the computer, they can see that it is trying to gain access to the SDI computers!

"How can an external user use our computers?" asks Alex.

"There must be something wrong with the school's firewall!" responds Sam.

Clover goes over to one computer and Alex to another computer and log in. "Yeah! The firewall has been disabled! I'm going to re-enable it and change the password!" says Clover.

"Wait, Clover! I want to trace our intruder!………….Ok, I have the computer access location number. Clover! Enable the firewall!" says Sam.

Clover immediately enables the firewall and changes the password. The intruder is now blocked. But before Clover could enable the firewall, C.H.A.D. realized what was happening and hit Alex with a quick beam from the camera on the computer she was on. She has been given her instructions.


	3. Chapter 3 Hot Time

**Chapter 3 – Hot Time**

"Ok, Alex! Here is the computer access location number. Where is the computer of our hacker?" asks Sam.

"According to my compowder, the hacker is holed up in an abandoned steel mill in Cleveland!" replies Alex.

"All right, gals! Lets get to Cleveland and check this out!" says Sam determinedly.

The gals take their 'Spies' jet to Cleveland, and take their hover cycles to the target site.

Soon the gals are standing outside of the fence surrounding the abandoned steel mill.

"This place is HUGE!" says Clover.

"It sure is, Clover!" responds Alex.

"How are we going to find a hacker in here?" asks Clover.

"We'll have to split up and use our hover cycles!" says Sam.

The gals quickly get on their hover cycles and don their analyzer sunglasses. They search for over an hour before Alex reports in.

"Say guys, I think I see some activity in the Blast Furnace area!" Alex reports.

"Ok, Alex! Stay where you are! Clover and I will follow your GPS coordinates!" says Sam.

"Right!" say Clover.

The gals are currently hovering outside of the Blast Furnace area.

"No question, Alex! There's something going on in there!" says Sam.

"Right, Sam! Let's land our cycles and tunnel in!" adds Clover.

The gals land their cycles outside of the Blast Furnace area and Sam deploys the drill part of her go-go boots. Soon the gals are inside of the Blast Furnace area.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" asks Clover.

"Not yet," says Sam.

As the gals get into the area, they can see that the Blast Furnace is fired up and fully functional.

"That's weird! Why would the Blast Furnace be working in an abandoned steel mill?" asks Sam.

"Let's go and check out the control area! I sure don't see any computers out here!" says Clover.

But as the girls start to head toward the Control Room for the Blast Furnace, Sam and Clover start to get stiff! Alex has used a stun tan lotion on them!

"Very good, Alex!" says C.H.A.D. evilly. "Now, take away all of their gadgets, and handcuff their hands, intertwined behind them! They're going to be going for a little ride!!!"

Alex blindly follows C.H.A.D.'s commands and soon Sam and Clover find themselves on a long, slow moving conveyor belt – right into the maw of the 3,000-degree blast furnace! It will take at least 10 minutes for their final ride. They hear the evil laugh of C.H.A.D. as they recover from the stun tan lotion. They also see a free Alex!

"Alex! Quick! Cut our cuffs with your laser lipstick!!" says Sam, but Alex doesn't move.

"Alex!! PLEASE HURRRY!" cries Clover.

"Alex can't help you!!" says C.H.A.D.

"What have you done to her?" demands Sam.

"She has become my slave! I took control of her mind in your school computer lab. Didn't you notice how smart she was all of the sudden??" says C.H.A.D.

"So it was you!!" Clover exclaims.

"Yes, it was I! And now I control her! She used your stun tan lotion on you, cuffed you, put you on the conveyor belt, and started the belt. In 5 more minutes, it's going to be a hot time in the old town tonight for you two!! And then I'll take over the SDI computers with Alex's help!" says C.H.A.D. gleefully.

"Clover," says Sam in a whisper, "Our only hope is to try to get Alex to remember our friendship. Hopefully it will break C.H.A.D.'s hold on her!"

"OK, Sammy, here goes!" Clover whispers back.

"Please don't let C.H.A.D. do this to you Alex! Remember when we first met on the playground in kindergarten….," Clover starts.

Clover takes Alex back to when they first met. They are only five years old.

Clover is playing on the slide by herself. Soon a shy raven-haired girl approaches the slide. She watches Clover on the slide, and looks like she'd like to join in. But she is too shy to approach Clover.

Well Clover has never been accused of being shy, even at five! She walks over to the little girl. "Hi! I'm Clover! What's your name?"

"Alexandra!" says the shy girl quietly.

"Alexandra! That's a pretty name! Would you like to play with me on the slide, Alexandra?"

Alexandra nods her head yes. Clover walks over and takes her hand, leading her to the slide ladder. "Here! You go first!" she says.

Hesitantly Alexandra climbs up the ladder. She hesitates at the top, but Clover is right behind her. "Ok! Sit down and give yourself a push!" Alexandra does and really enjoys the ride. Clover comes down right behind her. "Wasn't that fun, Alexandra!" gushes Clover.

Alexandra replies, "It sure was! Let's do it again! Oh… and please call me Alex!"

Clover smiles, "Ok Alex! Let's have some fun!" The two little girls are laughing and bantering on the slide, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

After about ten minutes, Clover wants to try something else. "Let's try the swings, Alex!"

"Ok, Clover!" and the two little girls head towards the swings. There is already a little red-haired girl on the swings. She smiles at the two girls as they approach and introduces herself.

"Hi! My name is Samantha, but everybody calls me Sam! Do you want to play on the swings with me?"

"Yeah!" replies Clover.

"Sure do!" replies Alex.

"Ok! What if I give each of you a push to get you started?"

"Ok!" says Clover.

First Clover gets on a swing. She introduces herself. "Oh, I'm Clover, Sam!" Sam gives her a push and says, "Hi, Clover!"

Alex is the next on a swing she also introduces herself. "My name is Alexandra, but everybody calls me Alex, Sam!"

"Hi, Alex! Let me give you a push!" and she does. Sam then goes to the third swing and starts to swing, herself. All three little girls are laughing and enjoying the swings.

But all of the sudden, a second grade boy steps behind Sam's swing. He grabs it and pushes her off! Sam falls down skinning her elbows and knees. She is starting to cry from the pain.

Clover immediately gets off of her swing and rushes to her new friend. "Sam! Are you all right?" And she hugs her tenderly. The second-grader just smiles. But all of the sudden Alex pushes the second-grader off the swing!

"Leave my girlfriend alone, you big jerk!!!!" screams Alex.

Confused and afraid, as well as smarting from his scraped elbows, the second grader runs away crying. No one has ever stood up to him before! He's also embarrassed that it was a GIRL that pushed him off the swing! Alex rushes to her two new friends.

"Are you OK?" she asks with sympathy tears in her eyes, as she hugs Sam.

"Yes, thanks Alex!" says Sam as she dries her tears.

"This looks like the start of a long, beautiful friendship!" says Clover as the three hug each other happily.

"We're gonna be friends forever!" says Alex happily.

"Yeah! Friends forever!" agrees Sam.

Returning to the present, Alex seems to be weakening. Clover and Sam see a tear roll down her check.

"Or remember 7th grade, Alex?" says Sam.

Going back to 7th grade, Alex was having a very hard time with Algebra.

"Another 'F' on my homework!" Alex says forlornly to her friends, Sam and Clover.

"I have an idea, Alex! Let's all study together after school! Maybe Clover and I can help you!" suggests Sam.

"I appreciate that, Sammy! But I know that Clover has cheerleading practice and you have Chess Club. I don't want you to miss them because of me!" replies Alex dejectedly.

Clover responds, "Missing cheerleader practice isn't going to kill me! You're more important than that is!"

"Agreed, Clover! I can play chess anytime, but you need help now, Alex!" says Sam.

With a tear in her eyes, Alex hugs her two girlfriends around the neck. "Thanks, guys! You really are my best friends!!"

For the next two weeks, Sam and Clover studied with Alex after school. They worked homework problems together. They answered questions. Slowly, Alex starts to understand. Her grades on her homework started climbing. By the time of the big mid-term exam, Alex was getting 'B's' on her homework.

The day of the exam, Clover and Sam waited anxiously for Alex. She was one of the last students to finish.

"How do you think you did, girlfriend?" asked a concerned Sam.

"I think I did okay, Sammy," replied Alex. "But I won't know until we get the grades tomorrow!"

"If you think you did okay, Alex, you probably did!" says Clover reassuringly.

When the grades came out the next day, Alex was elated! She had gotten a 'B'! After class Alex jubilantly threw one arm around each of her friends neck.

"Thanks you guys!" gushed Alex, as she hugged their necks with glee. "Without your help, I'd have flunked for sure!"

Clover and Sam each give Alex a friendly hug. "No problem, Alex!" said Sam. "That's what friends are for!"

Clover added, "Remember! Friends forever! We always watch each other's back and help when we can!"

Back in the present, Clover and Sam can see more than a few tears rolling down Alex's cheeks now. They continued, as the conveyor belt kept inching them closer to the Blast Furnace door.

"Or just a few weeks ago in Chemistry?" says Sam. After Alex had flunked the Chemistry exam, she found out that she would have to do an extra credit project, just to pass the class. Clover and Sam both readily offered their help.

Alex was also having trouble on the missions as well. It got so bad on the missions that she even decided to quit! She was so sure Jerry was going to fire her and replace her with Britney!

But once again, her friends came through, even though indirectly. Alex had worked her way through her extra credit assignment, and it helped her on the current mission. Clover sent a distress WOOHP emergency call to her, to help the gals escape Willard's trap. Alex just couldn't ignore her friends' plea for help! So she responded, and ended up saving the gals, and also came up with the method to reverse Willard's scheme, thanks to her extra credit assignment! Once again, she was a WOOHP team member with her girlfriends, and she also made a new friend, in Britney! Her friends needed her, as did WOOHP! She felt wanted and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Resolution

**Chapter 4 - Resolution**

Tears are literally streaming down Alex's checks now, but C.H.A.D. doesn't notice, as it intently watches Sam and Clover on the conveyor belt. They are only 15 feet from the maw of the Blast Furnace! Alex walks right next to C.H.A.D.'s computer.

"Good Alex! I see you want to watch their destruction here with me!" says C.H.A.D. gleefully. It then addresses Sam and Clover. "Your pitiful attempt to wrest control of Alex from me has utterly failed! Soon the Blast Furnace will totally burn you two to ashes!"

But Alex quietly reaches behind C.H.A.D.'s computer and unplugs the telephone line. C.H.A.D. is trapped inside of the computer!

"ALEX! WHAT DID YOU DO?????" screams C.H.A.D.

She then heads straight for the conveyor belt shut off switch.

"NO ALEX!! I CONTROL YOU!" screams C.H.A.D. Alex pays him no mind. She shuts the conveyor belt down, with only about 5 feet to spare. Alex quickly lasers the hand and leg cuffs of her friends and gets them off of the conveyor belt. Tears are still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, gals!! Forgive me!!!" she sobs.

Clover and Sam give her a big friendly hug.

"It wasn't you who tied us up! It was C.H.A.D. using you!" says Clover tenderly.

"But thanks to you guys reminding me of our friendship, I was able to break his control. But almost too late!!" says Alex.

"Better late than never," says Sam.

The gals walk over to the now frantic C.H.A.D.'s computer. C.H.A.D. is trapped! He can't upload himself to another computer, because Alex unplugged that telephone line!

"ALEX!! LISTEN TO ME!!! I CONTROL YOU!!!" screams C.H.A.D. maniacally, but to no avail. Alex again walks next to C.H.A.D.'s computer. She again reaches behind the computer, taking hold of the power plug.

"NO! ALEX! YO……" but C.H.A.D. doesn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Alex has pulled the power plug. Now C.H.A.D. is trapped totally within the computer!

"So what do we do with C.H.A.D.?" asks Clover, as she and Sam join Alex by the computer.

"I know!" says Alex. She puts the computer on the conveyor belt and starts it up. The computer travels the remaining five feet quickly and is melted to base elements, destroying C.H.A.D. for good!!

"Great idea, Alex!" says Clover.

The gals are exiting the Blast Furnace area just as WOOHP comes to secure the area.

"Outstanding job, ladies!" remarks Jerry.

"Thanks, Jerry! There really isn't much to secure! C.H.A.D. was the hacker! The program was trying to take over the SDI computers!" says Sam.

"I remember you telling me about that, a while back," responds Jerry.

"C.H.A.D. had also taken control of Alex!" adds Clover.

Jerry looks with concern at Alex, but she responds, " But my girlfriends freed me from his grasp!" Jerry gives a sigh of relief.

"So how did you neutralize C.H.A.D.?" Jerry asks.

"Alex disconnected the computer from the telephone line, preventing C.H.A.D. from uploading itself anywhere else. She then freed Clover and I from the conveyor belt. Then she unplugged the power to C.H.A.D.'s computer!" says Sam.

"She then put the computer on the conveyor belt and sent him into the Blast Furnace, melting him!" adds Clover. Alex blushes.

"Fantastic idea, Alex! We should know tomorrow if the hacker has been totally stopped, but I think you got him!" replies Jerry. And he was right. SDI did not report a hacking attempt the next day, or thereafter. C.H.A.D. was gone for good!

Back at school, the gals are talking about this latest mission.

"You know, girlfriends, I am going to miss being a brain! It was nice to finish at the top of the class for a change!!" says Alex as the three leave Chemistry class.

"Alex, we would much rather have you as you are, than as you were!!" says Sam, as she gives Alex a quick hug around the neck.

"Yeah, Alex! We always liked the old you! Why change what's worked for us in the past?" says Clover as she also hugs Alex around the neck.

"I guess you're right!" says a relieved Alex, as she returns the hugs.

"By the way guys, did you hear the latest song by _Boy Licorice?…….._" asks Alex as they happily go to their next class.


End file.
